


silent danger

by bricksiepicks23



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksiepicks23/pseuds/bricksiepicks23
Summary: TK is suffering from Covid-19. Will the doctors be able to save him?
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Strand, you can't visit your son. It's too dangerous. All the tests turned out positive and I have to follow our hospital orders", the doctor informed Owen, who looked through the window of the neighborhood room where TK was lying in the ICU.

With tears in his eyes, he glanced at the machines and his boy, who was fighting for his life. He was unconscious. The machines tried to supply his blood with oxygen.

"I'm a firefighter. I know the risks. Please, let me see my boy. Please", Owen begged the doctor, who looked at him critically. The physician sighed, then looked back at TK.

"I'm in quarantine anyway. If Tyler has the virus, then I'm already infected. "

"Okay, all right. But not too long and only under one condition. You will comply with security regulations and remain in quarantine. "

Owen nodded understandingly. The doctor already wanted to leave, but he held him back.

"Doc, what's his prognosis? He's gonna live, right?"

The doctor raised and lowered his shoulders.

"His oxygen saturation is critical. We put him on a ventilator and enrich the blood with oxygen externally. We have to rely on the heart-lung machine. I won't be able to give you an exact prognosis for at least two days. "

Doctor Warren patted Owen on the back before he left to treat the next patient. The fireman looked at TK with tears in his eyes. Never did he thought that the virus would put his boy in this life-threatening condition. TK was very sporty and fit. At 26 he didn't had the age to die.

Owen himself felt no signs of corona. Although he should be much more susceptible due to his cancer. The captain didn't had much time to think, because a nurse led him into the next room to equip him with breathing protection and safety clothing.

911-Lone-Star-911-Lone-Star

Just minutes later, Owen was sitting at TK's bedside holding his hand. The doctors had to intubate Tyler, leaving him in a coma and on artificial respiration. Owen stroked his arm before tenderly touching TK's forehead.

"You have to fight, big boy. For me, for Carlos and for our team. You're so young, TK. You have so much ahead of you. Please, hold on. Don't give up on me,"; Owen cried softly and squeezed TK's hand. Quietly, he talked to him, tried to show him that he was there for him and wet Tylers lips with water. TK had been through a lot in the last few years, but even the overdose in New York or the gunshot wound he sustained in Austin were not comparable to this condition.

Owen sat with his son for a long time and told him about the past. From the time when TK was small, when he lived with him in New York, or what missions the team completed in his absence. The firefighter knew that even coma patients were aware of more than science had previously assumed. After half an hour the nurse stuck her head in the room and made clear to Owen that visiting hours were over. With a depressed expression on his face, Owen squeezed TK's hand one last time before leaving the room.

He was thinking about his ex-wife and Carlos. Neither of them knew that TK's condition had deteriorated to such an extent. Owen went straight to his SUV and dialed the crucial numbers. Only shortly before dialing the number he broke down and began to cry and sob. This was a never-ending nightmare and he didn't know how things would work out.

911-lone-star-911-lone-star

The next days turned out to be a continuous up and down. On the fifth day, Owen received the all-decisive call.

"Captain Strand, we've extubated your son. He's awake and already asked for you. " Immediately, Owen left everything and went to the hospital. After several attempts he managed to convince the doctor once again that he could see TK. Still visibly weak, Tyler lay in his hospital bed receiving fresh oxygen through the mask.

In the meantime, TK was able to breathe on his own for the most part. With tears of joy, Owen entered the room and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. TK, who still seemed disoriented, was looking for his hand. Owen lovingly stroked his forehead.

"Hello, big boy. There you are again. " TK struggled for breath, even though his condition seemed to be much more stable.

"Bad weeds grow tall",he murmured softly, which Owen commented with a sad smile and pulled his son through his hair in a friendly manner.

"You can't imagine how much you've scared me." Guiltily, Tyler looked at his father.

"I'm sorry, Dad,"; he whispered faintly. Owen struggled with tears. He couldn't speak because his voice was blocked. Instead, he cried silently while TK. squeezed his hand.

"It's gonna be okay", he heard TK's weak voice, knowing they both had a long way to go..


	2. Chapter 2

After TK's third hospital stay within a year, Owen decided to act accordingly. Deputy Chief Redford agreed, so Owen was allowed to stay home to take care of his son until Tyler was fully recovered.

In contrast to the last time, TK couldn't contradict.

He was too weak after being released.

He spent the first days after his release on the couch and slept a lot.

Even though he really valued Owen's initial care (and his father cared more than his mother in the past 10 years), there were times when TK was annoyed.

The existing shutdown in Austin did the rest. Since all restaurants and facilities were closed, there was no other way to spend their free time outside the house. Father and son saw each other 24 hours, 7 days a week.

"Here is your tea. And tonight I'm making the soup that my mother used to cook. "

With a sigh, TK sat up. Owen was about to jump over to shake his pillow, but Tyler held his arm.

"Dad, please. First, I don't have the flu, and second, this isn't a hospice. You don't have to feel sorry for me all the time. I am not clinically dead. "

Owen sighed, looked at his son thoughtfully.

"I was just terrified to lose you."

"I know, but that's over now, okay? I promise you that I will take good care of myself in the future. No risk."

"That's what I already thought after the last 2 times."

TK rolled his eyes.

"We should definitely make an appointment with your therapist. If necessary, we could skype or snap chat."

The fireman looked at his father in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

Owen nodded.

"I'm just afraid. You got strong medication for over a week. Remember, Mr. Strand. You have an opioid problem. "

"Which I successfully beat. The doc knew about my drug problem. Believe me, this is going well. "

Tyler coughed, which Owen watched in concern.

"I'm getting well again. Dad, you don't have to worry 24/7. Please stop looking at me like I have 3 eyes. "

"Give me a little more time, okay? At least 2 or 3 days in which I can take care of you. "

"And then?"

"Then I'll call Carlos. Then you can immediately test what it's like when you live together. "

TK looked at his father in shock.

"You're crazy."

"Wait until you see my early Easter present."

TK waited with confusion as Owen disappeared into the next room, then came back with a box that was packed as a gift.

He eyed his father like he convinced him that he was santa clause. For the first time, TK didn't rule out that the coronavirus would get on Owens mental state. His father was behaving extremely strangely.

Owen put the package on the coffee table.

"Come on. This is for you. Unpack it. "

Irritated, Tyler tore apart the wrapping paper, then looked at his father in surprise when a Lego fire station came to light.

"Have you been hiding this under your bed for the past 20 years?"

Owen gave his son a friendly pat on the back of the head.

"If you don't like it, I'll just set it up on my own. You always wanted the fire station, right? "

"Yes, when I was 7 years old."

"I thought we would just build it together."

TK laughed amused. It was so strange that it already seemed to be funny again.

If someone back in New York would have told him that in one year he would be building Lego on the couch in the common house in Austin, Texas, he would have gone crazy

911-Lone-Star-911-Lone-Star-911-Lone- Star

They built the fire station for the next two hours.

While TK developed the vehicle, Owen constructed the building.

"Damn, there is a brick missing. I need a four row", he suddenly whined again, which TK commented by rolling his eyes.

It wasn't the first time that Owen was looking for building blocks. 

"Dad, there it is. You just didn't see it. "

Buttercup watched the men in confusion. It was a rare moment to see both men playing together with lego bricks.

After TK had done his part, he lay down on the couch and covered himself with the blanket.

Long efforts continued to strain him. He was tired and looked at Owen with his eyes half open.

"Are you okay?"

Tyler nodded wearily.

"I just needed a short break. Thanks for the set, by the way. Never thought it would be so much fun. "

Owen smiled wanly.

"Do you know what went through my mind in the hospital?", TK suddenly whispered after a long silence.

Owen looked up and interrupted the construction process. The building was almost finished anyway.

"That for the first time my life is going the way I always wanted it to be. With Carlos, with the job, with you. When I got here, I was deaf. For everything. My feelings. It was like being numb all the time. No sadness, no joy. I was dead inside. In the past few months, I felt like something has changed. "

Owen stared at his son, a concerned look on his face.

"You saved my life back then. I may not have known that at the beginning, but now I'm certain about it. I have the feeling that I have grown up and that it may be time to get back on my feet. "

"How?" Owen wanted to know, suspecting that TK was even more troubling.

"Before my illness, Carlos asked me if I wanted to move in with him for a while. I said no because I don't want to leave you alone, "TK admitted while Buttercup lay down in front of him on the couch. Tyler reached out to pet the dog.

Owen looked at him in confusion.

"You don't have to be considerate. I do this because you are my son. I care for you. That's what fathers do. This is not a counter calculation. "

"But I'm afraid I'm missing the time. Time with you, dad," TK admitted quietly and avoided eye- contact for a short moment.

Then Father and son looked at each other for a long time before Tyler started to explain.

"It is not true what I said when you told me that you had lung cancer. I'm afraid of losing you. I just didn't admit it because I didn't want you to think I was weak. "

"TK," Owen shook his head.

"No, Dad, let me finish. I have the feeling that I can catch up the years that I didn't have with you as a child. At the same time, I also know that I am no longer 7 years old. And I know that you are sick, that I may regret moving out at some point. "

"Hey."

Owen sat closer to him and stroked his arm.

"I want you to be happy. If you are, then so am I. And if that means you move to Carlos, that's okay. You are grown-up."

"Sure?"

"Yes. "

TK looked for Owen's hand, which he squeezed.

Satisfied, he finally closed his eyes and slid into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just next day when Owen realized that TK's health had not been fully restored to its former state. Since both of them tested negative for the virus in the meantime, they decided to go for a walk in the forest. After less than a mile, TK ran out of power. Exhausted, he leaned against a tree and began to cough. Owen, who watched the situation with concern, stepped beside him and put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Try to breathe steady, okay?" TK nodded, slightly kneeled down, because he could barely stay on his own. Owen tried to support him up and pointed to the bench.

"Come on, it's just a few steps"; he tried to cheer up his son and supported him as he walked. Exhausted, TK finally let himself fall onto the seat. He was gasping for breath. It just slowly got better. Owen stroked his back. TK looked pale and exhausted. Guiltily, he looked at his father.

"Sorry, I guess I overestimated myself,", he whispered and received worried looks from his father. Owen, who knew that reproaches wouldn't work, nodded seriously.

"Rest and then we'll try to walk back slowly. I'll back you up, okay?"; TK wiped the sweat from his forehead. Painfully he had to admit to himself that he had misjudged his powers. Owen tried to support him and carried much of his weight as they walked to the car. TK let himself fall on the passenger side and closed his eyes.

"I'll take you back to the hospital. You don't look good"; but TK shook his head in panic.

"No, Dad. It's not that bad. Really. I just need a little more time. "

"Have you ever looked at yourself? You are white as a wall and sweaty,"

Owen grabbed him in the neck but TK fought back.

"Drive me home. They have enough emergencies at the hospital." Reluctantly, Owen looked at his son and sighed. Finally he had to agree with him. The hospitals in the vicinity were completely overcrowded. Tense, the fireman drove his son home. T. K. slowly went inside, sat down on the couch. Owen looked at him, a mixture of concern and reproach on his face.

"Okay, now we play by my rules. You will take it easy for the next few days, do you understand? No excursions and no overexertion. Otherwise, I'll call Michelle and have you taken to the nearest hospital. "

"Roger, Captain Strand. "

Owen looked at his son in a serious way. Then he reached for his smartphone.

"What are you doing?"; TK wanted to know uneasily and immediately received a very meaningful answer.

"Call Carlos. I can't just leave you alone when I go shopping later. " When he couldn't reach him, Owen disappeared in the kitchen and came back with a tray containing a thermometer, tea and TK's medication. He placed it on the table, handed Tyler the thermometer.

"Here. I want to know if your temperature has gone up. " Annoyed TK took the digital thermometer.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?"

"Should I take your temperature as I used to when you were little, or are you following my order now? And no. That's not an exaggeration, considering you almost died 8 days ago."

Reluctantly TK took the thermometer under his arm pit. At least he'd finally get to see Carlos again.

911-911-911-911-911

"Panadol. Does that help? Why didn't the doctor give you something stronger?"; Carlos wanted to know when he went over TK's meds. Tyler, lying on the couch next to him, looked at his friend in surprise.

"Because you don't give drugs to an ex-junkie?"

Frightened Carlos looked at TK, put the pack aside again.

"Sorry, I completely forgot. "

"At first I got Percocet, but the doc changed the medication and gave me something with similar ingredients. I don't wanna be chasing by some dealer down the street for a bag of Oxy in three months. " Carlos looked apologetically at T. K.

"I can understand that. " Tired, T.K nodded his head.

"Does your lung still hurt?" T.K shrugged.

"Sometimes. It feels like having needles in your chest. It gets better, but I noticed it again this afternoon. But not a word to my dad, okay? I don't want him to worry after all he had been through with me." Carlos nodded his head in concern.

"How did you become infected? Where did you catch it?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure. Probably from a patient. There was a call and I had to perform CPR on a woman. At first it was like the flu. But after a while I couldn't breathe and I had a high fever. "

"Speaking of, fever" Carlos hand went to T. K. 's forehead, which he felt.

"You're still a little warm. "

"You just make me hot. "

"Weirdo. "

"Seriously. You sound like my dad", T. K. said.

"Our partners always use to have similarities with our mom or dad. Didn't you know that?"; Carlos stroked Tyler's forehead.

"I'd like to hug you or kiss you, but I don't think this is such a good idea."

"You don't have to. I'm just happy that you're here." T. K. was looking for Carlos'; hand, which he squeezed.

"I missed you. "

"Me too. I worried about you." TK smiled sadly. Carlo's free hand wandered to his hair which he stroked.

"Get some sleep. You need the rest. "

"I want to enjoy the time with you. Can't you sleep here? We have a guest room upstairs. "

"Do you think your dad would like that?"

"Does it matter? I pay half of the rent. Besides, he likes you. "

Carlos rolled his eyes, then nodded his head reluctantly.

"Okay, whatever. But only under one condition. You try to get better and take it easy. " TK grinned weakly.


	4. Chapter 4

A big and warm thank you to summerfling who is my beta-reader and corrected the latest chapter. Thank you :)

I hope all of you enjoy the last chapter of the story :)

911-911-911-911-911-911-911

When Owen came back from shopping, T. K. was asleep on the couch. Carlos sat on the free side next to him and studied the package leaflet of the medication.

"Hey, does he still have a fever? Did he check his temperature?"  
Carlos looked up at Owen, shook his head, and felt T. K.'s forehead.

"No, he didn't, but he's not that warm anymore. "  
Owen laughed ironically.

"That's typical T. K. You won't believe what kind of drama we went through when he got sick as a kid. When he was taking medication, he yelled all over the street. Did you know that he's afraid of injections?"  
Carlos's looked at Owen by surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, once he bit the doctor on the finger and ran out of his office. He was the best probie at the academy, had the best grades in Anatomy and Emergency Medicine, but when it comes to self-care, he's not so good at it."

"It's hard to imagine T. K. as a child. "

"Oh yeah, I can tell you stories. I can fill entire books with them. "  
"T.K. asked me if I wanted to stay here, so we have plenty of time."  
Owen smiled.

"He already had a big heart when he was a little boy. If he could help others, he felt happy. Unfortunately, he often forgets about himself as a result. I bet, even if he knew the woman had Corona, he would still help her."

"Are there any pictures?"

"From T. K. as a child? Of course. Wait, I'll get the photo album. "  
Owen got up, came back with the old photographs, and handed it to Carlos.  
He sat down on the chair next to T. K.'s head while Carlos looked at the photos showing Tyler at different stages of his life.  
When Owen saw Carlos approaching the pictures of his teenage years, he got serious.

"I assume you know he had a drug problem. "  
Carlos looks at him and nods.

"I should have been there for him. His mom and I got divorced when he was 8. He lived with her for a long time until she went abroad, and he wanted to move in with me. I overestimated him. I thought he could take good care of himself. Until, at some point, I got a call and had my colleague tell me that T. K. was in the hospital. Never in my life would I have expected it. It was my warning. He had rehab at the time and joined the Academy shortly thereafter. I pulled a few strings and was able to transfer him to my unit. I sensed he needed someone to show him the way. Five years went by smoothly until his relationship crashed. That day, I knew something was wrong. He didn't come to work, which is noticeable, so I went to his apartment. When he didn't open, I called the rest of my team, and we used the battering ram to get into his apartment. His heart had stopped, and I had to revive him. He made it, but a sight like that is something you can't get rid of so easily. In the end, I forced him to make a decision. Either he comes to Texas with me to get his life together, or he stays in New York. He picked Austin."

"That's intense. "

"Yeah, the last year has brought us together. T. K. is a great guy but he can't get off the track. When something knocks him off, it affects him in a self-destructive way. "  
The two men looked at each other eloquently.

"I feel like your relationship is good for him. "

"I know he has his problems, but the more I learn, the more I begin to understand him. I will keep an eye on him. I promise, okay?"  
Owen blinked his tears away and nodded his head.

"You two make a good team. "  
Carlos's gaze stuck to T. K.

"Thank you. If you ever need a day for yourself tomorrow, I can take care of T. K. I'm in quarantine anyway since I've been in contact with risk groups. "  
Owen looked up at him before covering T. K.  
He would have loved to know what Carlos was thinking at that moment.

911-911-911-911

"Keep your fingers crossed so the doc can declare me fit for duty again," muttered T. K. the next day as he sat at breakfast with Carlos and his father. Owen looked at his son reproachfully, shaking his head.

"We're not there yet. You can worry about that when you're back in shape. Right now, you have to get well again. "  
T. K. stared horrified at his father and decided to remain silent. Carlos, realizing the effects of these words, wanted to put his hand on his shoulder, but T. K. pulled his arm away.

Abruptly, he got up and left the room.  
Carlos, who hadn't expected it, looked at Owen in surprise.

"I've caught him on the wrong foot. "  
Owen raised and lowered his shoulders.

"It's not so easy for him right now. Maybe he just needs a little more time. "

"Should I go?" Carlos suggested, but Owen waved.  
Meanwhile, T. K. sat in his room in front of his bed and cried silently.  
Today wasn't a good day. He had noticed this after he got up. He felt weaker than the previous days, and the experiences of the last few months took a toll on him.  
For the first time, he felt bad for himself. A feeling that he had completely lost when he arrived at Austin.  
His overdose and suicide attempt in New York, his gunshot wound, and being hospitalized for pneumonia. All the bad memories hit him hard. His lungs were on fire.  
He didn't know whether the discontinued opiates caused this condition or whether it was due to events in the past, but today, he had reached his low point.  
It was too much. Too much had happened to him.

T. K. sobbed quietly into the palms of his hands.  
After some time, he heard the door open and someone sat next to him on the floor. He didn't have to look up to know it was his father.

"TK, hey. I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to discourage you. "  
He just shook his head.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't take it. "

Owen moved closer to him.

"What can't you take anymore? Talk to me." But he just shakes his head. "Everything that happened to me."  
Owen sighed and stretched out his hands.  
Without resistance, Tyler let himself be pulled into his arms and cried softly on Owen's shoulder.  
The captain rocked him like a little boy, stroking him consistently over the back of the head.

"Shhh, I'm here. "  
T.K.'s sobs were repeatedly interrupted by cough attacks. The more he cried, the more he struggled for breath.

"Calm down. Slowly. Try to take a short breath," Owen told him until he calmed down a little and hung in his father's arms.  
After everything they've been through together, T. K. was no longer embarrassed.

"Where's Carlos?" he finally sniffled.

Owen gently stroked T.K's shoulder. "He's getting some stuff out of his apartment."  
Whimpering, T. K. detached himself from his father, who appraised him anxiously and stroked his son's cheek with the back of his hand. "Talk to me, what's going on today? Withdrawal symptoms?"

"I don't know. I'm empty, deaf. Physically and mentally. "

"What do you think about lying down and resting?"  
T. K. looked sadly at his father and then nodded his head hesitantly.  
He didn't want to be mothered by Owen again, but on the other hand, sleep wasn't the worst idea. When you sleep, you could forget.  
Owen helped T. K. get up and walked downstairs with him.  
T. K. laid down on the couch, watching how his father took a seat on his side.

"When this is all over, get out of Austin for a while. With Carlos." Owen suggested.  
T. K. smiled sadly.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up. "

"I'm serious. You should get out of here. "  
T. K. sighed before his gaze slid out to the porch, where spring gradually appeared.

Maybe he'd go to the sea. He'd ask Carlos, right after he comes back.


End file.
